A fairytale
by lovelyprincessjapan19
Summary: Once the Prince and the maiden fall in love nothing beats it!
1. The maiden in the Shrine

Note: The story is not about basketball, I kinda mix it up and made it to be a fairytale. Imagine you would be the girl in this story, isn't it romantic you and Rukawa love each other. I hope you like it a lot. Don't forget to Submit review let me know if you like my story. Sorry for some wrong grammar.  
  
  
  
Once upon a time in Japan there once lived a fair maiden, she has long Black hair and eyes of the sea. Many young Princes would visit her and offer her every riches they got for her to marry one of them. One day while the young maiden was walking on the forest, something happened. They heard her scream and ask for help, but when they found her in the garden she was lying in a bed of Red rose. Strange because she wasn't even hurt. So her father called the greatest doctors the town have, but none of them could say what happen to her. The doctors said that it would be better if she would be buried. But her father insists and asks them if his Daughter is dead or alive? None of the Doctors answered, so her father decided to build her a Shrine in the middle of the lake beside Mt. Fuji. And leave her there for her soul to be set free.  
  
Years past but her body wasn't even decaying. Many villagers say that she was protected by a Fairy that's why her body never decays. But some say that the Devil took her soul and leave her body undeletable until now. Her parents died hoping she would wake up.  
  
******50 years later******  
  
The Empire of Nakahiko, everything change the beliefs, ritual everything. The people lived peacefully with a new Ruler. The mysterious girl lies beneath the forest at the lake; no one goes there because they believe that it was curse. But one person set free the sleeping maiden, awaken in the new Era.  
  
"Prince Rukawa, pls. Don't go there it's to dangerous out there that place is curse." The servant said.  
  
"What do you mean curse? This place is a good hideout from the wild samurai. If they know about the curse they won't even dare to enter this forest," Rukawa replied.  
  
While struggling to see what's behind the woody forest, he finally see the light from the other side and started to run towards it.  
  
"Prince Rukawa!" The servant said while trying to catch up with Rukawa.  
  
Meanwhile, when Prince Rukawa finally got to the other side, he was amaze at what he saw.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Your highness were not allo."  
  
"Look, is it beautiful!" while looking at the shrine on the middle of the lake.  
  
"Yes it is beautiful. But your highness were not still allowed here."  
  
"Yohe, how did they build that thing?"  
  
"Well, this lake dries up in the month of May so maybe the one who made this shrine build this at that month."  
  
"How old is it?"  
  
"Well I think about 50 years, it's amazing that it is still there after a long time."  
  
"Does anyone lived there?"  
  
"Well in the legend a beautiful maiden was cast to sleep and never to be awaken, and then her father build this shrine to be her home when she awaken. Her parents died hoping that she will be awaken. Many tried to enter that shrine and steal the maiden and the gold inside, but none of them ever made to get close to that shrine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, they say that it was guarded by a angel."  
  
"Let's go there and see if she's there."  
  
"But your majesty, I already told you we cannot get close to that shrine."  
  
"Find a boat Yohe, and I mean now."  
  
So Yohe look for a boat, but he cannot find a single boat.  
  
"Majesty, I couldn't find any boat around here.  
  
"Look Yohe, There's a small bridge at the other side."  
  
"But I never saw that bridge before."  
  
"Well were lucky."  
  
So they went to the other side of the bridge and cross over it.  
  
"Prince Rukawa this is dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry father would never know about this."  
  
And then Prince Rukawa reach the shrine first leaving Yohe behind. So he knocked and entered the Shrine, he turned the light and then he was fascinated on what he just saw. No dust inside, not even spider webs and all the furniture was all clean.  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
Then suddenly.  
  
He heard footsteps coming from the left side of the shrine.  
  
"Who is that, show your self." The prince took his sword and guards his self.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone crying outside the balcony of the shrine.  
  
He went there and sees who was crying, still guarding his self. But he was surprised what he saw the maiden sitting on a chair holding her Handkerchief while crying.  
  
"Are you alright?" while putting away his sword.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked  
  
"I'm Prince Rukawa. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But how. never mind what's your name?"  
  
"Ka.Kasumi"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Pls. Submit your review. Sorry for some wrong grammars too. I got really inspires, more stress is my school work. Well hope you love it like I do. 


	2. The kindness

Chapter 2: the kindness  
  
Note: Before you read it pls. Read this note. I hope you love the 1st Chapter, this time it begins the story about the love of two people that is not in the same time. Well forgive me with my wrong grammars! Take note this is not related in Slam Dunk and if you like it submit review! Alright start reading.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ka. Kasumi"  
  
The maiden said with a scared voice.  
  
"Well, Miss Kasumi will you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
Kasumi looked at the Prince with a sad face and scared eyes.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Why are you here inside this Shrine? Are you curious too."  
  
"I.was just waiting for someone"  
  
Then the Prince servant Yohe interrupt in the conversation.  
  
"Well young Lady this is not a good place to wait for someone. Its dangerous in here." And the Prince agrees and nods his head.  
  
"I know this place is curse, its more dangerous outside than here. I appreciate your concerns but."  
  
"But. what?" the prince ask  
  
"My boyfriend is coming to see me here. I have to wait for him."  
  
When the Prince heard those words he felt shock, he didn't expect that Kasumi have a boyfriend!  
  
"You have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, I've been waiting for him."  
  
"But Miss Kasumi it's getting dark you must go home now." Yohe said  
  
"I can't his coming to see me and I can't leave he might come."  
  
Suddenly Prince Rukawa saw her hand and it was bleeding. She's trying to hide it beneath her Kimono.  
  
"Your hand it's bleeding"  
  
The prince immediately got his Handkerchief and grab Kasumi's hand to wipe out the blood.  
  
'This is the way he holds my hand' on Kasumi's mind she was thinking about his Boyfriend.  
  
"There it's all set. Don't remove it until your wound stops bleeding."  
  
Prince Rukawa still holding her hand felt the softness of it.  
  
'Her hand just like my mother' while looking on Kasumi's face  
  
"Thank you! You shouldn't do that it's just a wound."  
  
"Well, My parents thought me how to be a Gentleman." While bowing to Kasumi and still holding her wounded hand.  
  
"My hand."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
They were both blushing. (Interesting part! I love it!)  
  
Yohe tapped the Prince and requested if they could leave now.  
  
"Your majesty we must go now it's already sunset."  
  
"Just wait." The prince getting back to Kasumi.  
  
"I'm concern about you, its getting dark let me take you home." But Kasumi wanted to go home but something is stopping her.  
  
"I can't. I thank you but I have to stay here." Prince Rukawa was disappointed on Kasumi's answer and still convincing her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kasumi look outside and ignored the prince question.  
  
"I won't leave you here, when its dark it would be cold and you will shiver to death. (So much concerns! I love it when Rukawa is like that!)  
  
"But."  
  
"Please now your Majesty your parents will suspect."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Kasumi shouted with anger and worry for the Prince and his servant.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine your Highness!" Pushing the Prince towards the door and tried to pretend that she was angry.  
  
"You must leave! And don't ever come back! EVER!" Shutting the door on the faces Of the Prince and Yohe  
  
"That's one of the unkind ladies."  
  
"Yohe we must convinced her to come with us, I don't know why am I concern about her but she definitely familiar to me. I don't know why?"  
  
"Your highness we must leave right now! We could come back later and see if she's all right." Yohe said while pulling the Prince hand.  
  
"Insist we can't leave her here. I'm going in."  
  
"But your majesty why do you have this big concern for the girl. She is just a normal girl like any girl there."  
  
"I don't know something's telling me I have met her before but I don't know where, how."  
  
So the Prince kicks the door and ready to convince the girl once more but then when he smashes the door out. He just saw the girl lying on the floor and unconscious.  
  
The Prince ran towards her to see if she's all right.  
  
"Miss are you alright pls. Answer."  
  
The girl didn't answer. So the Prince called Yohe to help him bring the Girl and take her to the nearest Doctor.  
  
"Yohe I need a help here."  
  
"Your majesty."  
  
"Help me bring her to the nearest Doctor in town. I think she fainted."  
  
So Yohe immediately went outside to ready the horses while Prince Rukawa was carrying Kasumi.  
  
"Uh, oh huh." Kasumi woke up and found her self in a large room and lying in the softness bed she ever slept on.  
  
"So your awake." Prince Rukawa said  
  
"You. Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my Palace. you fainted so I decided to bring you the nearest Doctors, but we could find one so I decided to bring you here."  
  
"Why? You don't know me I'm a stranger for you."  
  
The Prince ignored her question and took her wounded hand to see if it's okay.  
  
"I think your wound is okay. But don't remove the new bondage I put on it to prevent infection."  
  
"I'm a stranger. don't you get it!" Kasumi shouted out.  
  
"I don't care if you're a stranger. For some reason I think I met you somewhere but I couldn't remember."  
  
Kasumi took out The Prince hand from hers and saw the dagger on the table, and immediately took it.  
  
"I don't know you. your one of them aren't you?"  
  
The Prince was surprise on the move Kasumi did and confuse on what Kasumi was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean one of them?"  
  
"The people who tried to kill me. and your one of them right. get away from me you assassins."  
  
Prince Rukawa was pity for Kasumi and the Prince convinced her that he is not one of them.  
  
"If I'm a assassin why do I have to bring you in my Palace. If I was an assassin I should have killed you when you are sleeping. Think."  
  
After a few minutes Kasumi realize that the Prince was telling the truth.  
  
"I want to die."  
  
Kasumi pointed the dagger to herself, immediately the Prince got the dagger and took it away from her. The Prince embrass her so tight so she can't get the dagger back.  
  
"I want to tell you I don't care if you're a stranger or not all I care is your safe in my arms."  
  
In the Prince mind 'Why am I saying this things. I feel like I'm possess.'  
  
"You can leave me now, I won't try to kill myself."  
  
So the Prince left her in the room.  
  
A few weeks later Kasumi got back to herself once again and tried to recover from the tragic life she had.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: In this story it explain how the prince feels like he knew Kasumi before. So I think you better wait for the another chapter 3 and pls. Submit Review and you can email me in this address if you have some private suggestions: ultimateangel9@hellokitty.com All set hope you like it. 


End file.
